What you've lost is What we Gain
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Shunned and betrayed only to find love in a place he never thought was a possibility...but they want him back now because of what dwells deep inside his soul but they were the reason why he left in the first place but never knew the truth about how his little raven died in the first place...Mpreg...ItaNaru, PeinNaru, PeinItaNaru, SasuNaru minor MadaNaru minor NejiNaru, MadaKyu,
1. Chapter 1

_**Diaryanjo: new story dedicated to a certain someone who I will be mentioning at the end of this prologue!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: pfffftt just get on with it!**_

_**Diaryanjo: don't rush me!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: too bad I am :P**_

_**Diaryanjo: whatever…Enjoy!**_

_What you've Lost, is What we Gain_

A boy was walking down a familiar path. The trees slowly parted as he continues down the path. The sound of rushing water could be heard loud and clear as he near the exit. It was so loud that it drowned out all other noises in the area.

A dash of silver appeared beside him. A silver fox with a flaming tail the color of the midnight moon calmly walked beside the boy after nuzzling his nose into the boy's pant. The boy strokes the head in acknowledgement.

Finally the trees thinned out revealing a beautiful spring and a huge fast rushing waterfall further away. The fox let out a low whine as he nuzzled the boy's leg once again.

"It's okay boy. I know. They're coming for me this time. But…"

He stopped and took a look at his surrounding. A soft breeze swayed his hair as leafs fluttered by him. A deep breath calmed his nervousness and relief that attracted more life forms in the area.

"…I'll give them what they want but in return they must do something for me as well."

The wind blew furiously in disagreement with the boy. He only smiled at Mother Nature as more life forms popped out of hiding. All of them moved in closer to the boy for comfort and to howl their disappointment at him. The wind rustled the clothing the boy wore. The animal's pelts and fur softly lifted to the breeze. The trees and wind swayed as well.

A few of the animals approached the boy and began to nuzzled him and whine in low tones. The boy understood them perfectly on what they wanted to say. He didn't want to leave the first family he has come to love and care for. They continued whining in disappointment but said their goodbyes to him. The newborns approached him more cautiously but their mothers urged them to go touch him and say their goodbyes.

The biggest of the wolf litter approached first. Staring at the strange creature before him he decided that he liked the way the boy smelled, and tackled him to the ground followed by the other newborns.

Laughter erupted from the boy as he was mob by a bunch of newborns. This brought happiness to the animals present that the boy has changed since the first time they've met him. They all understood the boy's pain as to why he was there with them and not his kind. He's an outcast, shunned from his kind and hated for what dwelled deep inside his mind.

The boy froze and then stared in a certain direction. The scent has already reached their noses as well. The mothers of their newborns howled and whined for their litters to come back to them and nuzzled them away to safety if a fight should break out.

"They're here."

He slowly stood up as ten figures jumped into the clearing. The animals grew anxious and weary as they formed a protective circle around the boy. They growled low warning signs and kicked up dirt while they snorted at the newcomers. The same silver fox bounced out of the circle to face the intruders before them.

"Naruto."

Sapphire clashed with blood red eyes.

"We've come for you my son."

"I know otou-san."

"Have you decided already?"

"Hai."

"Then let us take our lea…"

"But I have a condition."

"Hn."

"I want you to stop tracking down the jinchurikis remaining in return for my cooperation."

"BUT THAT'S!"

"Shut the fuck up Deidara!"

"Hmpf!" said the blond hair of the group.

"Is that all?" stepped out an orange hair male with too many piercings on his face and ears.

"You don't want to save Konoha at all Naruto-kun?" a raven hair man asked as his Sharingan lazily spun when it made contact with Naruto's cold dead eyes. Lust was evident in his eyes as he stared at the well tone body of the blond boy.

"No."

All the members could see no lies within his voice. His eye told them that he has already decided and was serious about his decision.

"Alright then, consider it a deal Naruto. You know you can not back out now after you've agreed right?" said a blue hair woman.

"Ah." (yes)

All the members looked at each other. Each all coming to an agreement as one by one shook their head in approval. The silver fox grew impatient and snapped at them.

"**Well!?"**

"Alright we all agree therefore…"Stopped the orange masked man.

The raven head disappeared in a flash and ended up in front of the blond. The animals were about to lung at the intruder but a flick of the wrist from Naruto stopped them all from attacking.

His eyes made contact with the blood red ones of the ravens once again.

"Welcome to the family Naruto-koi."

With that, the deal was sealed with a deep kiss from Uchiha Itachi.

_**Diaryanjo: so should I continue?**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: this was dedicated to a dear friend of mine who loves Naruto!**_

_**Diaryanjo: but he's a guy and he doesn't like yaoi but still gave me the storyline ^^**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: can't say his name or we in trouble lol**_

_**Diaryanjo: ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diaryanjo: here's chapter 2 guys!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: Enjoy! 3**_

_What you've lost, is What we Gain_

It took them a few days travel to get back to the base located in Amegakerue. Naruto was snuggled tightly up against Itachi's chest. He was fast asleep. The younger Uchiha never let Naruto out of his sight. Deidara chuckled when he noticed it the first hour of running. He was ganna start a commotion about that but a grope in the butt from Sasori silenced him.

Madara kept his gaze on the pair the whole way back to base. What is he suppose to do now after Naruto finally agreed to the marriage.

"Pein."

Pein slowed his pace to talk with the elder.

"Hmmm?"

"I need to talk with Kyuubi."

"Why you need me?"

"Yes."

"Hn."

"I need you to keep that (flickers his eyes over to Itachi then back to him) away from Naruto for as long as you can."

"Oh? Will do. Konan."

"Hai."

"Prepare _that_."

"Hai."

_Outside of the base…_

They all came to a halt. Slowly one by one they filed into the base. Itachi was about to step in the doorway until a hand stopped him.

"…"

"Konan needs you for something Itachi."

"It can wait till later can't it Leader-sama?"

"Not exactly, especially when it concerns your fiancé."

"Hn."

"I'll take Naruto to his room Itachi hand him to me."

Gently Madara took Naruto from Itachi and watched as Itachi went with Pein to go find Konan for whatever reason he was needed for. He just shrugged after they disappeared from his view.

Soft steps echoed the hallway he took to reach the blonde's room. Opening the door he settled the sleeping boy in a comfy red bed with blood red pillows with white one on the sides. The room was tan with faded red every where. A desk to the side and beside that desk was the door to another room aka the bathroom. On the other side of the bed is another door which was the closet and also drawers to the side of the closet. There are two different closets though. One's for weapons and the other ones for clothing.

Returning his gaze back on the sleeping blond, Madara reached his hand and cupped Naruto's whiskered face.

"Kyu-kun, come out. I know you can hear me."

A dark swirl appeared on Naruto's belly. It slowly moved away from him and then stopped. The swirl got bigger as it spun faster. Slowly a hand shot out. Then a foot step out. Then finally the rest of a human body came flying out at Madara. With the sudden turn of events Madara's first reaction was catch the flying body.

"ooph!"

A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Kyu-kun you're so adorable."

A blush spread on the red head's face.

"Shut it Madara!"

The red head snuggled his face into Madara's strong firm chest. The raven head chuckled and gently hugged the red head closer to him. He couldn't see the blush across the red head's face but he could tell it was defiantly there. Madara shifted their weight off the bed so that Naruto who was sleeping could not be bothered by their noisy activity.

"I've missed you Kyu-chan." Madara nuzzled Kyuubi's head and tightened his hold on him. Kyuubi purred into Madara's chest. They finally let go of each other and stared at each other for a bit. Kyuubi started to growl which caused Madara to sweat drop.

"Ummmm…sweetie what's wrong!" Madara questioned.

"YOU know what's wrong you STUPID EXCUSE OF AN UCHIHA!" With that Madara was sent flying out of Naruto's room with Kyuubi right after him. A lot of commotion was happening outside which none woke up the peaceful sleeping blond.

Zetsu came out of the ground in Naruto's room to give Madara an update of events occurring around the shinobi world. He was facing the door and slowly turned to scan for the raven that was supposed to be in the room. Zetsu could hear Madara's voice but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. So as he turned he finally noticed why he couldn't hear Madara speaking. There's a HUGE hole in the wall with pieces of it still dropping. Kyuubi in human form was beating the crap out of the almighty Uchiha Madara. Naruto who was right next to this whole event, was sleeping peacefully like although nothing chaotic could disturb his peace, and for the love of god the wall they just finally fixed the week before broke again. Kazuku is not going to be happy when he finds out.

Kyuubi was giving Madara the lecture of his life. It was something like this…

"YOU! It took you THIS LONG to finally convince our SON *points to sleeping Naruto* to finally come to an agreement with marrying your distance nephew so that the UCHIHA CLAN CAN CONTINUE TO LIVE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IF I WASN'T YOUR LOVER I WOULD HAVE MURDERED YOU INTO FORCING A CHILD TO AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!"

"But, but koi you agreed to the arranged marriage too!"

" Okay so I don't disagree with the marriage since Itachi is UBER HOT…"

"And you're saying he's way better then me!"

"YES! I mean no…ahem…ANYWAYS it concerns MY…"

"You mean our…"

"…ugh alright OUR child's future!"

"The fact that he fell in love with another does not worry me koi."

"How can it not worry you!"

"Naruto will soon learn to love Itachi."

With that the almighty Uchiha went flying through another wall. Zetsu sweat dropped and decided to come back another time when Kyuubi isn't punching him through walls. He covered up Naruto with a blanket before he left knowing how important the boy is to both Madara and Kyuubi and now Itachi he can't let the boy catch a cold now would he? The split personalities of Zetsu argued back and forth about what could possible happen if Naruto did catch a cold. Their imagination got the best of them. They left quietly the same way how they got in so that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the two love birds.

Kyuubi dragged Madara back into Naruto's room and tossed him into the nearest chair he found. He glared daggers at the poor beat up Uchiha.

"You can't learn to love someone koi! It takes time and bonding to reach the stage of love! You can't force it onto someone against their own will!"

"Isn't that the same thing as learning to love?" Madara readjusted his position in the chair to feel more comfortable. Kyuubi just sighed.

"Look I know I'm your first long love and so you've never experienced it but Naruto isn't you."

"What are you trying to say?" Madara questioned.

"What I'm trying to say is. You can't stop Naruto's love for Sasuke!"

Madara who had his eyes closed and his head rested on his palm shot open and glared straight back at Kyuubi. Kyuubi flinched when their eyes connected. Madara always held power over the last of the Biju Nine. The nine tails forgot how dangerous it was to anger the male in front of him. Kyuubi remembered Naruto was in the room. He can't risk their son's life if he angered the Uchiha even more now. But Kyuubi forgot how lucky Naruto is when it comes to situations like these.

"Sasuke. Is. DEAD!" Madara shouted. He stood up causing the chair to fall backwards.

At the same time the door to Naruto's room opened with a loud crashing. In came Itachi's heaving body. He looked like he just escaped from torture or something. Sweat fell from his face as his eyes scanned the room. His eyes fell on the human form of Kyuubi and an angry Uchiha in the room.

"What *exhales* are you two doing in MY Naruto's room?"

Kyuubi sweat drop and then cleared his throat.

'_At least I escaped the wrath of this Uchiha.'_ Kyuubi thought to himself.

"I'll take my leave then." Kyuubi said before emerging with Naruto again.

Madara attempted to stop him but before he could Naruto's hand shot out and gripped Madara's wrist preventing him from touching the disappearing Kyuubi. Sapphire eyes glared at Madara's sharingan.

"Don't touch father, Tou-san." Naruto warned Madara.

Madara shook Naruto's tan hand off him and sat back down on the chair Kyuubi earlier threw him into. He didn't noticed he was standing by the time he sat down to calm himself down. Itachi slowly closed the door and then proceeded to sit next to Naruto on his bed. Before Itachi sat down on the bed Naruto shifted away from the raven. That didn't go unnoticed by the two ravens. Madara gave Itachi a questioning look as to _explain why he did that_ while Itachi stared back with _I have no clue what you're talking about_ look.

"Well since you both are here I'll explain." Madara proceeded on when Itachi decided to just sit on the bed.

"I know why I'm here Tou-san I do not need an explanation." Naruto hissed out.

There was a pregnant pause before Itachi cleared his throat and spoke before the tension of the room got the best of them.

"Naruto I know what you're thinking and feeling at the moment but at least let us…"

Naruto didn't want to hear the rest of what Itachi was about to say. He threw a kunai past Itachi's face leaving a light trail of blood where the kunai broke the skin on Itachi's cheek. The sound of the kunai hitting the wall rang in the room. If Itachi wasn't on the left side of Naruto the kunai would have traveled further through the hole made by Madara's body.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It." Naruto emphasized every word.

They both sighed in defeat. The blond boy can be stubborn but it won't always go the way he wants it. He knew that yet he still refuses to accept it. Itachi stood up and moved to leave the room. Madara sighed again and stood up as well beckoning Naruto to follow. Naruto stood up and followed knowing that he shouldn't be in that room at the moment.

"At least let us guide you to your new room. Your Father made a mess as you can see." Madara said.

Naruto just nodded in response and then followed them both out of the room. While the two were showing Naruto around the base a bit, Madara couldn't help noticing Itachi running into things. For an example just now Pein opened the door of the bathroom and while Itachi was looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eye the door collided with his face giving him a bloody nose a string of curses you'll never imagine him saying at the moment. After he calmed down while still holding his nose with his hand he glared at Pein who gladly glared back.

"Pein you better not have had sex ED in the bathroom again did you!" Itachi almost shouted at Pein.

Pein snorted and gave Itachi one of his con smiles.

"I wonder what you are talking about dear Tachi-kun." Pein responded. He didn't noticed the cute and confused blond boy behind Itachi until said blond popped his head out from behind Itachi.

Madara was a few feet away from them since he was speaking with Zetsu who decided to merge out of the ceiling to give him his report. He did noticed Itachi crashing into another door but didn't noticed him bickering with Pein...again. Those two are like rivals in almost everything, even love so it seems.

"Now Itachi-kun you should be watching where you go now or you'll get both you and Naruto-chan here even more lost then the first time you came here wouldn't you agree?" Pein smirked after saying that.

Itachi let out a low growl. He did his signature "hn." And then grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged away the person's hand he just grabbed without turning to check who it really was.

Pein snickered when Itachi dragged off Madara. Madara had a confused face on him. He was about to grab Itachi's shoulder but it turned out he was grabbed instead and now currently dragged off to god knows where. Itachi was fuming obviously but what Madara was wondering about is why HE the leader of the Akatsuki is being dragged around by said fuming Uchiha?

Naruto just tilted his head to the side as he watch the younger Uchiha who is suppose to be his fiancé dragging his Tou-san with him. He just shrugged if off and turned around to go back to his new room which was just around the corner. At least he knew which the nearest bathroom to him is now. But the only problem was the sex ED Itachi just mentioned.

"You're wondering what that sexy raven meant by sex ED don't you Naruto-chan?" Pein purred into Naruto's ear while he wrapped his arms around Naruto's slender waist. The older male pulled the dazed blond who yelped at the sudden movement. The warmth behind Naruto caused him to blush. It's not the same warmth a certain raven would give him. Thinking about it only caused the blond to be more depressed. Naruto missed his small raven.

Pein noticed the mood change in Naruto's face. He didn't like the look Naruto was showing on his face and he can't help but think of Yahiko's face whenever he sees Naruto's. Pein turned Naruto around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Pein questioned him.

"N-nothing Pein-san! It's best if I get going so I'll be on my way now." Naruto had a cute blush on his face when he quickly bowed to Pein before taking off but Pein's hand stopped Naruto from taking the second step to get away from him. Pein decided to play with Itachi's fiancé for the fun of it but he never thought he would regret it later.

"Would you like a sex ED Naruto-chan?" Pein said to Naruto with a deceiving smile on his face.


End file.
